1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, in particular to tools such as torque wrenches.
2. Description of Related Art
Present calibration methods for hand tools, such as torque wrenches, assume that the calibration with respect to the overall torque of the tool also calibrates with respect to prevailing torque. There is no current method to measure prevailing torque at a given value and then calibrate an automatic torque tool to that given value to ensure the automatic torque tool is providing correct data. Moreover, traditional software for the tool, e.g. the torque wrench, provides only target and final torque values and does not currently provide a prevailing torque measurement.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved calibration of torque wrenches. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.